Never Forgotten
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Thorinduil drabble about the feelings they had before Smaug took Erebor. Fluff, no sex. Cute, r&r? Please? :3 Second chapter will be up soon, within the next week or two.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Forgotten**

**AU! No one dies in The Battle of Five Armies.  
Thorin and Thranduil had feelings for each other before Smaug came. All the years later, they talk about Thranduil's "betrayal" aka, him not helping. this is a year after Erebor is retaken from Smaug. So the year is TA (Third Age) 2942. (Story is them talking/flashback stuff. This is gonna be like completely dialogue so I can try to actually write good conversations in my stories instead of short, awkward sentences. _ anyway let's figure this out haha) They realize things and yeah. drabble type thing. Not sure how this will go. Let's try this XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Hobbit, movie or book. All rights belong to the respected creators**.

Thorin sat, directly facing the object of his desire, and his anger. He couldn't help but still feel the pull of his heart whenever he looked at the beauty of it. The iridescent silver and cool, piercing blue. He had never forgotten the beauty. He had always been drawn to this more than any metal or gem in all of Erebor. This was something that had been his alone, as no other dwarf desired it. In fact they thought his attraction to be alarming and disturbing. They had only refrained from shunning him due to the fact that he was the prince. Even through the admiration, his anger was still burning, an ember glowing deep in his soul. As he complimented the beauty, he also trashed it and pushed it away. He had not wanted this meeting. After all the years, 172 to be exact, for this to come, he wished it would end.

Thorin still sat, staring, waiting for the elf king of Mirkwood to talk. Thranduil did not break the silence though. He sat pondering the sanity of the meeting as well. He regretted summoning the King Under the Mountain, but he had waited all these years to tell him what had happened. 172 torturous years of waiting for this insolent dwarf, and now he had no inkling of what to say or where to start. Thranduil was committing every detail of Thorin's majestic stature to memory, every proud detail, as he was unsure of how their relationship would be after this meeting. He looked down, fearing the response that his next words may potentially spark.

"Thorin, my a'mael*, do you know what I'm thinking?"

The dwarf smiled at the word, he couldn't help himself. But he quickly shook the smile away, forcing a glare to replace it. "What, elf?"

Thranduil's smile was terribly sad and broken. "I never stopped loving you. You may think that through all that has happened that I lost my love for you, but that isn't so. They say time makes the heart grow fonder, as unbelievably cliche that is, it's true. Looking at you now, it breaks my heart. I know I betrayed you. That's why I called you here today. I wanted to tell you my side, to explain my actions, if you'll listen. Thorin, my love, will you listen?"

Thorin nodded curtly, "Alright. Let's start with Erebor and Smaug, because everything before that are things that are well remembered, at least in my mind. Why did you not come to our aide? Why did you just turn away from my people… why did you turn away from me?"

Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes. "Thorin, just know that I wasn't trying to hurt you, although that seems to be all I could do. I was trying to do what was best in the interest of my people. When Smaug, that awful beast, took your mountain, I was just as devastated as you. I was terrified. I nearly did run down there. But I stopped when I saw that you were out. That was all that mattered. As long as you were out and safe, I wouldn't risk my people. They would've questioned me, as you know none were aware of my affection for you. I, as their king, could not lead them on a suicide mission for just one dwarf. Had I not seen you, I would've risked myself to be burned by the dragon just to see you one last time. But you were out, and I knew that meant that one day, I would see you again, whether it was for good or bad reasons. I am sorry that you lost so many of your kin, I know that I wouldn't have been anywhere near as strong as you were, a'mael."

Thorin was looking at the ground, letting Thranduil's words sink in.

"Well, if you were still so fond of me, why not contact me? You knew where we had gone, you could've come to see me."

"I was afraid of the judgement you would receive. It was one thing for us to be open about our relationship while you had Erebor and no one would risk saying such a thing to you, as you were their prince. But to have been the way we were in Erebor before you were simply Thorin, no longer a prince, yet still a leader, you would've been shunned and made an outcast. I would not do that to you. You had endured enough. You needed to your people."

"Well what about last year, when you took my company as prisoners? Why? Why not have this conversation then?"

"I imprisoned you to try to stop you. I-I thought that would be the last I saw of you. I couldn't risk losing you, so I locked you up. That hobbit was quite clever though, I will give him that. But I was sure that you were going to die. I was heartbroken. I didn't bring this up then because I didn't think you would listen, and if you had died, that would have killed me along with you. I've always been so afraid that you were dead. I'd go weeks without hearing anything about you, and just as I was about to lose my head, news of you doing some great feat would reach me and I would cry, thanking Eru that you were still alive, even if I couldn't be with you."

"Thranduil, I'm sorry."

Thranduil's eyes went wide, fearing he was losing his dwarf. He looked to the ground, tears falling onto his silver robe. "Sorry about what?" His voice cracked halfway through the question.

Suddenly, strong arms were holding him, soothing him. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. I should've known you wouldn't behave in such a way without cause. Please forgive me, my love. I should've known you better. You really did all that because of me?"

Thranduil looked at him, tears of pain turned to tears of love. "Of course. It was all for you. It always was. Always will be, a'mael."

Thorin kissed the elf, something they'd both been longing for for 172 years. They had each other again, and knew that with both feeling as confident and powerful as they ever would, their kingdoms would prosper. Their love would show others, men, dwarves, and elves alike, that, what you are doesn't matter, but who you are is what will bring you joy and love.

**END **

**How was my Thorinduil drabble thingie? Reviews please? They motivate me ^.^ Hope you enjoyed the fluffyness of this, I did. It was almost too cute for me haha.**

***a'mael means beloved in Elvish**


	2. Chapter 2: Rekindled Flames

**As suggested, here is a second chapter. It is short. More drabble than chapter really. Not gonna actually describe anything. Just kissing and leaving off to let your minds picture it how you want. Hopefully you guys think fluffy XD**

**I still don't own anything. All rights go to the creators. **

**Chapter Two: Rekindled Flames**

As they kissed, they grew more and more passionate. The embrace they had longed for seemed surreal. They didn't believe it was happening, but gave in to the immense pleasure nonetheless. Thorin deepened their kiss by tugging gently at the starlight hair of his lover. Thranduil smiled as the kiss grew more fierce. He ran his hands down Thorin's strong chest. The dwarf bit his lip and he moaned softly. They kissed for what seemed like hours. They were taking their time to get used to the other's body. It had been so long, that all they wanted was to revel in the simplicity of the kiss.

A kiss for them was so many things. It was fire, heaven, magic. It was electricity and sparks. It was fireworks on their tongues. It was a simple berry in the summer time and a spiced wine in autumn. It was catching the first snowflake on their tongues. It was everything. It was anything.

They wanted nothing to separate them again, and as they grew more tempted, nothing would tear them apart.

The moonlight glowed and glinted of the silver threads of the Elvenking's robe as it gently fell to the ground. The moonlight danced across their skin, on that night and many that followed.

**Yeah. See. Drabble. Was the weird little drabble worth putting up or not? Curious about what you guys think ^^ hope you enjoyed this**


End file.
